


Sugar Rush

by persephone_garnata



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_garnata/pseuds/persephone_garnata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, on tough days, Will just needs a sugar rush.<br/>Will he find one at this new business, Lecter's Bakery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush

Some days, Will just needs a sugar rush, and he’s been getting it at that family-run bakery for years. He hasn’t been there in a few weeks - but now, he feels the need again.

Then he sees, to his horror, it has changed.

            The cheerful plastic sign is gone, replaced by a wood-and-metal thing saying ‘Lecter’s Bakery’. The window display is no longer garish cupcakes, but artisan breads.

            Disgusted, Will is about to turn on his heel and find a liquor store instead, when something catches his eye. Or rather, someone. The proprietor, immaculate in striped apron and necktie, salt-and-pepper hair. He sees Will looking at him, and smiles.

            Will can’t help himself. He walks inside, where he sees – to his relief – sweet things as well as sourdough. A many-layered honey cake on a stand. Danish pastries, glistening with syrup. And –

            ‘What’s that?’ he asks, pointing to a huge cake behind the counter. It must be three feet tall, and it looks almost like a Christmas tree.

            ‘It’s called raguolis,’ says the proprietor. ‘Which means “spiked”. A cake from Lithuania. My homeland. It’s served at weddings.’

            He smiles again, and that smile gives Will a sugar rush all by itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always very welcome.  
> Come say hi on tumblr http://persephone-garnata.tumblr.com/


End file.
